Total Drama: OC Couples Edition
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Hand in hand with Couples Edition there is another competition set up in secret by Chris and Chef to throw a spanner in the works for our current competitors.  Send in your OCs now.
1. Application

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: OC COUPLES EDITION**

**_Original Character Information:_**

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Male/Female:

Stereotype:

Age (14-17):

Personality:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Backstory:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Feelings towards Chris:

Feelings towards Chef:

Video Application:

Send in Confessionals by PM? Yes/No.

[If you answer 'no' to the above your character will not be chosen].

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

_Couples will be paired at random but of course no pairing is set in stone from the get go and lots of drama will be weaved. It is set after the official Couples Edition story and will go hand in hand with it._

_The couple that withstands all will get to have a showdown with the WINNERS of the other _**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION **_story._

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**Send in your OCs now to be a part of the action.**


	2. Introductions

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: THE {{NEW}} COUPLES EDITION**

_The fifth season of Total Drama, the couples edition has a new twist and new campers paired off will be competing with the old. Since _**TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION **_is not yet complete the winners for that will be **[censored]** for now._

**IMPORTANT:**

_We still don't have many guy applications so send them in!_

_Not every character will make it through so make sure you do up a good video app. to make your character seem better than the rest! Those that submitted one last chapter are welcome to try again!_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

"It was Montreal. The city of lurveeeeeeee… or at least of cheese curds. And sets of Total Drama couples competed in the most romantic challenges to date to win the one million. Hearts were broken. Couples were formed. Noah and Courtney tried to take the show for a ride as they pretended to date…" Chris paused and the camera panned to Noah who gave an unapologetic shrug.

"I missed my buddy Chef, who is glad to be back." Chef glowered at the camera… or maybe more at Chris. Chris continued. "Gwen smooched Cody and then regretted it later putting tension between her and Duncan." Gwen put a hand in front of the camera blocking it when it panned to her.

"It was dramalicious but we saw a cute Coderra reunion as Cody was practically suffocated to death. Coderra. Now that's fun to say. Just try it Chef. Coderra…" The camera panned to Chef for a long period of time as Chef refused to comply and say the name. Crickets chirped. Finally the cameraman gave up and it went back to Chris.

"Bridgette became the Queen of the Radioactive Ants back in the picnic challenge. Nice to have you back Bridgette."

Bridgette, on top of an ant, waved at the camera and the ant waved too.

"DJ and Tyler almost had a love triangle with a fish." The three of them looked shiftily at each other.

"Leshawna finally admitted that she was dating Harold. Now THAT took all of HOW many seasons again?"

"What's that to you?" Leshawna put a fist up in his face.

"Ooookay. Feisty. Everyone was curious about Owen's lack of flatulence until he almost stunk out every Quebecer from the city. Thanks for that Owen." Chris turned to Owen who was chowing down on a pack of cheese curds.

"And last but not least **[censored]** competed against **[censored]** for the grand prize. It was all going really well until **[censored]** came in at the last moment and stole it away. Didn't see that coming."

Heather cleared her throat.

"Okay, yeah, I organized it. I totally saw that coming. And you older campers won't see this coming either. Now we have a group of new couples who are competing to take the prize away from **[censored]**."

"Hey! You can't do that!" Alejandro spoke up.

"Are we at the mall yet?" Said Lindsay.

"Not yet babe," replied Tyler.

"Don't worry, we'll make it totally fair and legal. In fact all the couples that have competed in the couples edition have the chance when it all comes down to it to get a piece of the pie. Some just might be getting a bigger piece than others."

"That's fancy talk for 'he's going to screw us'" Stated Noah to Courtney, Owen and Izzy who were the nearest to him.

"Noah is absolutely right. Why hide it? Can these couples compete with the best of them? Will romance blossom? Will their combined names be as fun to say as Coderra? Just say it Chef. Just once. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee." Chef remained firm and shook his head.

"Ooh! I'll say it!" Called Sierra with Cody comfortably under her arm. "It's only right to say since I came up with it even before I knew Cody and…"

"Sierra?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. Now it's time to bring out the new couples. Good luck guys!"

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**characters will be decided upon next chapter so SEND THEM IN NOW!**

**and read the fic Total Drama: Couples Edition to see that drama above and everything your characters are getting into since the fics go together - make sure to REVIEW and let me know you're reading too!**


	3. The First Two

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: THE {{NEW}} COUPLES EDITION**

_The fifth season of Total Drama, the couples edition has a new twist and new campers paired off will be competing with the old._

**_A/N:_**

_PLEASE send in your characters. More are badly needed. Please note that as this is a CANADIAN show your characters must be Canadian, so some of the ones that have been chosen already will have minor backstory tweaks to accommodate._

_INTERESTING characters are what are being looked for. So you are welcome to send in as many as you want but make them INTERESTING._

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

"Welcome back. Our first contestants are going to be working with Harold and Leshawna on the first challenge so we'll get them to come out here and greet them."

Harold and Leshawna stepped forward, Harold tried to put an arm around his "bodacious beauty" but she pushed him away.

"First we have Luca He's smooth, he's got a European accent and a whole lotta girlfriends. He'll be paired with the crazy, talkative Sally Valerie no… wait… Rose. Who cares what we call her? She'll probably forget it a second later. She likes to threaten people and has the memory of a goldfish. Literally. A goldfish. Now that's going to be fun in challenges Luca!"

A skinny boy with a yellow neon colored t-shirt and black pants and a perky blond with olive green cargoes and a 'Sometimes I Love You' white crop-top enter, giving each other weary looks. Luca runs a hand through his hair and hikes up his baggy pants but instead of talking to his couples partner, he turns the charm on Leshawna. "Hey baby. Why don't you ditch this loser and make a date with a champion?"

"WHAT did you say?" Harold cut in, angrily stepping in front of Leshawna.

"Looks like someone's got competition. Thems the breaks." Chris laughed and went unto the next couple. "Our next two are an unlikely duo. She's a tough hockey fan who owns a pair of Wayne Gretsky underpants. He is trying to live as a tough guy but prefers to give lollipops to children and sing puppies to sleep. Now here's Noah and Courtney our frauds to come and greet Samm and Ravanaaaaaaaa."

"Maple Leafs rock!" Yelled a girl with a long black T-shirt with a white tanktop underneath, and a red plaid skirt who was coming out to the soundstage set up to look like the cottage in Montreal.

"Don't you have any beer cans you can crush on your head as you say that?" Noah asked rolling his eyes.

"Be nice Noah," Courtney chided. "I happen to think Samm is pretty cute." She looked over at Samm, a blond with tussled hair and a blue long shirt with JUST DO IT on the front in pink acting tough.

"You would," remarked Noah noting the similarities between Samm and Duncan.

"You are **so** jealous," she smirked as Noah ignored her and waved to the new contestants. Rose waved back with enthusiasm.

"Do you like rain? My mom is soooo psycho she didn't even want me to be on this show and I was like…"

Noah turned to Chris hoping he could make the nut job shut it.

Chris did promptly. "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"THANK YOU!" exclaimed Noah loudly.

Ravana went to shake Samm's hand, crushing it, as she held her hockey stick in her other hand.

"Ow" whined Samm.

"If you don't like the Maple Leafs I'm going to crush your skull!"

Samm couldn't even pretend to be manly with that. "Eep!"

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

[Harold's Confessional]

"I can't believe the nerve of that Luca, trying to woo a babe like Leshawna… and not just a babe. MY GIRLFRIEND. Right in front of me! Ohhhh… he's got something coming." Harold takes out his nun-chucks and swings them around, a second later he hits himself in the eye with one. "My eye!"

[End Confessional]

[Leshawna's Confessional]

"He's fifteen. I think Harold must be tripping if he's jealous of a fifteen year old." She sighed. "But then again it IS Harold."

[End Confessional]

[Courtney's Confessional]

"That Samm is really cute, but I've learned my lesson. No more bad boys. Even ones that are just putting on an act. They're nothing but trouble." She smiles at the camera unconvincingly.

[End Confessional]

[Noah's Confessional]

"Okay, one girl makes Izzy look sane. The other one looks like she should be belching the national anthem at a hockey game. Where DID they find these people? As for the guys, Luca tries too hard and Samm thinks he's too hard. Competition? Barely." He scoffs.

[End Confessional]

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**Confessionals need to be sent in for Samm, Rose, Luca and Ravana, same format as above so send them in!**

**Two more couples are up in the next chapter... who will they be?**


	4. The Next Two

**WELCOME TO **

**TOTAL DRAMA: THE {{NEW}} COUPLES EDITION**

_The fifth season of Total Drama, the couples edition has a new twist and new campers paired off will be competing with the old._

**_A/N:_**

_BOYS still badly needed. _

_A lot of the characters I'm receiving can't really be worked with so feel free to send in another!_

_AND check out **TOTAL DRAMA: COUPLES EDITION **which has also been updated._

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

"Next we have the resident matchmaker on the show, Silena. Oh the irony since this is COUPLES EDITION. Silena what do think of the name Coderra?"

"They're pretty cute together,"

"The NAME I said the NAME. Say it. It's fun. Show Chef how fun it is. Coderra, Coderra, Coderra, Coderra."

"Coderra?"

"That's it. Well they're the ones you are going to be paired with for the first challenge. And her partner Tyson who is just oh so adowable. Isn't he?" Chris cooed. "He enjoys comic books and playing pranks."

"I am not," scowled Tyson and cast Chris a look of intense dislike. "Hey dude, you got any candy?" Tyson whispered to Cody as he moved alongside him.

"Do I?" Grinned Cody and smuggled some to him.

"EEE! He's like Cody's little brother!" Came a voice from the side and Sierra grabbed Tyson and picked him up and squeezed him tightly. Tyson struggled in the hold until he had an idea.

"Hulk Smash!" He yelled suddenly and brought his fists down on her hands. Sierra dropped him in surprise.

"Hey, I never thought about doing that before." Cody remarked, impressed.

"And they say you learn nothing reading comic books."

"Next we have Trevor, this guy thinks himself quite the trendsetter but since he hasn't been to even ONE of my fan club meetings according to Sierra, I would have to disagree with that. He drinks lots of sophisticated beverages like lattes and reads Dostoevsky."

"You WISH you were as cool as me," said a guy with a toned body with a slight tan, wearing a smirk and has short blonde shaggy hair in a slightly spiky style with small side burns.

"And his partner will be Alex, the Hispanic beauty who just loves to swim and considers her second home to be in the water. Lindsay and Tyler, can you do the honors?"

Out comes a gorgeously curvy girl in short shorts that are just reaching the top of her thighs and a black tank top that has lace spaghetti straps. Her partner has a beverage in his hand, and his other hand in jeans pocket.

"Hey guys," said Tyler. "Welcome."

"I'm confused. The name Trevor sounds so much like Tyler. And Tyson sounds like Tyler. Which one is Tyler again?"

"Right here babe."

"Are you sure?" Lindsay stared at him disbelievingly.

"Alright. You like swimming! That's cool." Said Tyler to Alex.

"You'd better believe it."

"I do believe it."

'Right." Alex gave him a weird look.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

[Cody's Confessional]

"Tyson is the best. Now I finally have someone to talk to on here. Uh. Besides Sierra of course."

[End Confessional]

[Sierra's Confessional]

"We're going to have so much fun talking about all the matches on the show. I've been shipping Total Drama for years so I'm the expert but I'm sure Silena has some good ideas for couples as well. But not as good as Cody and me. EEE!"

[End Confessional]

[Lindsay's Confessional]

"There are so many Tylers. Why are they all called Tyler? I'm confused. When are we going to the mall again?"

[End Confessional]

[Tyler's Confessional]

"They're pretty cool. The swimming chick and that other guy. I volunteer to do the challenges!"

[End Confessional]

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

><p>、、、、、、、、、、、、、<p>

**Confessionals need to be sent in for Tyson, Silena, Trevor and Alex in same format as above so send them in!**

**Two more couples are up in the next chapter... who will they be?**


End file.
